The Kiss or Kisses as the Case May Be
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Takes place after Felicity leaves Barry at the end of The Flash Episode 4. Spoilers if you haven't watched it. Felicity is mad when she gets back to Starling City and finds Oliver to explain why.


So this is a VERY short drabble about Olicity. It takes place after The Flash episode 4 when Felicity goes to visit Barry. There are some spoilers so only read if know what happened in that episode or you don't mind it being a semi-spoiler.

All mistakes are mine and I own nothing or Olicity would be together every Wednesday.

* * *

><p><strong>The Kiss...or Kisses as the Case May Be<strong>

Felicity walked into the Foundry, relieved when she found Oliver alone. He had obviously been working out as he was naked from the waste up. Beads of sweat trailed down his chest towards nether regions that made Felicity blush to even think about.

She shook her head, only momentarily distracted by a partially naked Oliver. She had come here to give him a piece of her mind... came here to be mad at him and tell him her thoughts. Regaining the anger that had been building inside of her since she left Central City, Felicity marched up to Oliver and splayed her fingers over his chest.

She pushed back against him only for him to look down at her with confusion on her face. "Felicity," Oliver grunted, still obviously strained from what she could only imagine as his hundredth push up in the past ten minutes. "How was your trip?"

"Don't Felicity me, Don't ask me how my trip was, because you really don't want to know." He could hear the venom in her voice and to be quite honest, it kind of turned him on. He attempted to get the thoughts out of his head as he stepped back and grabbed the towel he'd previously vacated on the back of her chair.

"I'm sorry! I only sat it there for a minute." Oliver held up his hands in surrender. "I promise it didn't hurt anything."

"This isn't about the towel Oliver."

He didn't remember doing anything wrong recently so Oliver was confused, "what's going on?"

"I kissed him. Or he kissed me. Are you happy? I kissed him and I felt nothing. He's supposed to be perfect for me, he's supposed to be the one who understands me. I went to Central City to see a guy that I kind of liked who finally woke up from a comma after nine months...thanks for telling me by the way... Only to figure out that there are no sparks. I could kiss him every day for the rest of my life and I would be disappointed."

"I.." Oliver attempted to interrupt...

"Do not interrupt me! When I say you can talk, you can talk. You have ruined me. I have one brief kiss from you and it sets my world on fire. There will never be anything in the world that will compare to that one brief moment when you kissed me and it sucks. I hate it. I tried to move on, thinking Barry was great...and he is. He is perfect on paper. We should live happily ever after and have genius babies who understand how to bypass system servers to see the unaired episodes of Sesame Street before they are five. But his kisses? They were 'nice'. Who wants a nice kiss? Not when you've had wow."

Oliver watched amused as she had started pacing in front of him.

"So I get back from Central City and I think... okay, so Barry is a bust. There has to be someone who wants to kiss me who will make me feel something more than just a platonic feeling. So I ask myself... who should I try kissing now?" Felicity looks to Oliver who has a confused look on his face.

"Are you asking me?" He questions, wondering where she is going with this.

"No, I'm not asking you! I'm telling you! So I think Ray right? Yeah, he is technically my boss but he's asked me out a few times and I've turned him down. I figure what the heck, I will try with him. Rich, charming, billionaire...what doesn't he have going for him? So I go to him." She sees Oliver clinch his fists but ignores it to continue on with her story.

"And I kiss him. Right on the lips, So yeah I surprised him. I mean I did leave for the past three days without a word to him but I figure there has to be something there right? Before you he would have been so perfect. I couldn't have asked for someone more perfect. But you know what I get? It was like kissing my brother...if I had a brother..."

"That's two perfect guys that just aren't good enough now. And do you know why they aren't good enough? And no, I'm not asking," She looks to him but this time he wasn't going to interrupt. "They aren't good enough because of you. Stupid Oliver Queen, stuck between being the Arrow and being a man decides he wants to kiss me one day while simultaneously telling me we will never be together. And after that, I was ruined. You ruined me Oliver and for that I hate you and I love you all at the same time."

Felicity had finally worked out her anger. She had told him all she wanted to tell him and seemed to collapse in defeat. The strong willed woman that had walked up to him just minutes ago seemed so small and helpless. She had also said the three words that sent an arrow of hope straight to Oliver Queen's heart. She had said she loved him.

The beautiful, smart, funny, and sometimes slightly scary woman in front of him loved him and he was foolish enough to think he could walk away from that. Sara's words echoed in his head, he isn't his mask and he needs those in his life who don't wear them.

If there was anyone who didn't wear a mask, it was Felicity. She was always honest with him and told him the truth no matter what. That was part of why he loved her so much.

"You can speak now, if you have anything to say..." He heard Felicity say as her eyes looked into his. This was it. It was her way of saying the ball was in his court. If he wanted her in anyway then he had to act now or she would move on, one way or another. It pained him to think that that could happen.

Taking all of two seconds, his head made the decision that his heart had made all those months ago when he'd told her he loved her. He hadn't realized it was the truth until the words were spoken, then they were undeniable. His arms closed around her and pulled her lips towards his own.

This kiss, the second kiss was a beginning, a promise of things to come. "You've ruined me as well." Oliver whispered momentarily before finding her lips again. He might be lost sometimes but she always seemed to be able to bring him back.

Felicity finally smiled as her body pressed into his. She'd been through a roller-coaster of emotions that day but she finally felt whole again. Somehow she knew she'd never have to search for the right pair of lips again. She'd found them in Oliver Queen.

* * *

><p>So yes, it is very short. I needed a little Olicity after this week's Episode was missing it. Please let me know what you think. I also have ideas for longer stories that I have been toying with, I just don't know that I have time to update them consistently so I might start working on them and get a few chapters in before I start posting.<p> 


End file.
